Links worst day
by Linksworstnightmare
Summary: Well it's April Fools Day. And It's Links' favorite day of the month. He is going to have so much fun... or so he thinks. And it's on a school day.
1. Sneeky

Links worst day

By: Linksworstnightmare

Well I hope you people have as much fun reading this as I did writing it. Please read and review.

Chapter one: Sneaky

2:00AM

Link opened the trap door that was the door to his room.

"This is going to be fun" Link said as he climbed down the ladder and then down the stairs. He went to the kitchen and got a bucket out of the closet and filled it with water and ice cubes. Then he got a piece of string and tied one end to the handle of the bucket. When he was sure the knot would not come undone he went to his oldest brothers, Fiore, room. When he saw that Fiore was asleep his grin got even bigger. He walked over to Fiore and as quietly as he could tied the other end of the string to Fiores' wrist and when he was happy with the knot he placed the bucket on Fiores' head board. He walked out of Fiores' room and bumped into his other older brother, Erthin, who was also his twin. Erthin turned around.

"What are you doing a wake at 2:20AM?" he asked.

"I had to go to the bathroom" Link lied.

"Right and I'm the Goddesses of the Triforce. And let me remind you that there is a bathroom near the attic which if you have forgotten is your room. Plus I saw you come out of Fiores' room. What were you really doing?" Erthin said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What were you doing?" Link said doing the same thing.

"I asked first"

"Ok… Hey is that Zelda striping!" Link said pointing towards a window that was behind Erthin.

"What! Where!" Erthin said as he turned to face where Link pointed.

"Ha-ha! April Fool" Link said as he raced up the stairs. Erthin chased Link up the stairs. When he got to Links' room the trap door was already locked.

"I'll get you back at school!" Erthin said through Links' trap door.

"Not if I get you first" Link said through the trap door.

"Oh I have my ways plus I have friends"

"Yah I know you hang out with freaks"

"No I don't you're the one who hangs out with a kid who has to where a bandana all the time just to hide his third eye."

"You leave Hiei alone! I'll tell you what lets see who the better prankster is"

"Deal. Good night"

"Good night" After that Erthin went to his room and emailed his, Links', and Fiores' friends.

End of chapter one.

Wonder: Well what happens to Link?

Pegasus: Yah who wins? What happens to Link?

Kat: Do you guys want to be in this or not?

Both: Fine

Fiore comes in with a bucket on his head.

Fiore: Where is he?

Wonder: Let me guess Link did the bucket thing again?

Fiore says while taking the bucket off his head : Yes and it's the third time today.

Pegasus: Well it's April Fools Day. What do you expect from and 14 year old?

Fiore: Maturity

Wonder: Link has never been mature

Fiore: Yes I know

Kat: Come on Fiore I did the same thing this mourning

Fiore: Yes but do you keep doing it over and over again?

Kat: No not really

Fiore: That's my point

Fiore walks off and opens another door. A bucket falls and lands on his head

Fiore: LINK I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Link comes running in.

Link: Ha-ha! He is the easiest person to prank

Kay: I know. It's sad

They high five each other.

Link: well I gota put more buckets up.

He runs off

Pegasus: He is going to get killed

All of them nodded their head in approval


	2. A bus ride and a bad locker

Chapter two: A bad locker

7:00AM

Link unlocked his trap door and looked around to make sure the cost was clear. When he was sure that the cost was clear he went down the stairs and found Erthin waiting for him. "Hello little Bro. Been several hours since we meet this mourning" He said.

"Like I care I'm just going to be very mean to you today at school. Oh I can imagine what I'm going to do to you" Link said. Then Fiore came in with a bucket tied to his head.

"Alright which one of you did this?" He asked.

"He did" They both said pointing at each other.

"No you did" Erthin said.

"Prove it"

"I will at school. Now let's get ready for school"

20 minutes later

Fiore, Erthin, and Link got on the bus. Link took a seat next to his best friends, Hiei and Sheik.

"Hey Link. What are you going to do today?" Sheik asked.

"You dope what do you think he's going to do?" Hiei said.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. All I'm going to do is prank Erthin a lot is that a problem?" Link said. He looked back at his brother who was planning with his friends Ganondorf and Majora.

"Oh boy now I hope your not going to do anything stupid that you might regret" Sheik said.

"Who me?" Link asked innocently.

"Who do you think?" Hiei said. They laughed.

13 minutes later

Wonder, Kat, Amanda, Pegasus, and Reku got on the bus Wonder sat next to Fiore. Pegasus and Reku sat near the back and Kat and Amanda sat with Link, Sheik and Hiei.

"Hey Link. Hey Sheik. Hey Hiei" Amanda said.

"Sup" They said.

"So Link you going to have fun today?" Kat asked.

"Yep. Kat can you read minds as well as change form and have predictions?" Link asked. "I don't think I can" Kat said as she put her head phones on and listened to her favorite band. Linkin Park. They could hear her music through her head phones.

"And she complains about having sensitive hearing" Hiei said shaking his head.

"Well she's different that's for sure. Come on how many people go to school that can change into a dragon if they wished?" Amanda said.

"One and that's Kat" Link said.

"Yes and that's not the only thing. Link, you pick locks all the time. I'm surprised that you don't have a years worth of detentions"

"Hey it's in my blood. I cant help that" Link said defensively.

10 minutes later they got to school.

Link walked down the hall and to his locker.

"45, 12, 0" Link said as he put his combination in his lock. The lock clicked and he opened his locker. Flour, water, and feathers came pouring out of his locker. When that was done he looked like a giant chicken. Around the corner were Fiore, Erthin, Wonder, Kat, Amanda, Sheik, Hiei, Ganondorf, Majora, Reku, and Pegasus laughing their heads off. "Oh my goddesses!" Link shouted as he tried to wipe the mess off of him. After that he went to class.

End of chapter two


	3. Potions Class

Chapter three: Potions Class

After the incidence with Links' locker he went to his least favorite class, Potions class. He took his seat next to Wonder.

" I see Link has been playing with chickens" someone from behind Link said. Link looked behind him and saw his teacher, Mr. Shesshomaru.

"No sir. That's not how it went. Flour, feathers, and water came pouring out of my locker. I think Erthin did it" Link said.

"Right likely story. Tell me do you know how to make a Red Potion?" Mr. Shesshomaru said. Wonder's arm shot into the air and nearly took of Links head.

"No sir I don't know" he said.

"Ok. Do you know how to make a Blue Potion?" Wonders arm started wiggling in the air.

"No I don't sir"

"Do you know how to make a potion at all?"

"No I don't. Why don't you ask Wonder before she takes my head off?" Link said while twirling his pencil in his fingers. The class laughed at this.

"Silence! Link come with me!" Mr. Shesshomaru said while grabbing Links ear and dragging him towards the door.

"Ow… What did I do?" They got to the Main Office when Mr. Shesshomaru opened the door and a bucket fell and landed on his head.

"AGGGGH!" Mr. Shesshomaru said while letting go of Links ear. Link snuck back to his class room. When he got there he was laughing hysterically. Most of the class went over to him.

"What's wrong Link?" Hiei asked.

"… Ok… I just saw the funniest thing…" Link said between gasps.

"What would that be?" Sheik asked.

"Well. Mr. Shesshomaru opened the Main Office door and a bucket fell and landed on his head. Mr. Shesshomaru of all people!" the class started laughing. Someone come in the class room.

"Class please take your seats" Mr. Shesshomaru said. They took their seats.

"Turn to page 186 in your Book of Difficult Potions" he said. The class did as they were told.

"Ok today we are going to learn how to make a Red Potion. I will show you how then you are going to use the recipe in your book to make your potion."

"Yes sir" the class said.

About 7 minutes later. Mr. Shesshomaru was walking around the room checking on how the kids were doing. He went behind Link and stuffed something down his shirt.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A SPIDER GET IT OUT GET OUT!" Link screamed. Everyone looked at Link and laughed. Link was reaching up his shirt trying to get the spider out. Fiore and Erthin were laughing to but the were a little worried because they knew Link had Arachnophobia. Everyone was still laughing until Link fell to the ground gasping for air and crying while holding a rubber spider. Fiore went over to Link.

"You ok?" he asked.

"…. Why does everyone… tease me with… spiders…?" Link said.

"Because they know that your scared of them" Fiore said helping Link up.

"…I don't like it it's…" Link was interrupted by the bell. Hiei and Sheik helped Link to their next class.

End of Chapter four.


	4. Swordmanship Class

Ok for those who have arachnophobia I know just how you and Link feel. I have it to. You see when I was about six or seven me and my family went to visit my grandparents in New Mexico. Well me and my cousins were playing with one of those kitchen things. But it fell over and out came this huge Black Widow. It came running after me and I mean running. When my uncle Bill and my dad heard us screaming they came to see what was wrong and when they saw the black widow my dad went over to us and told us to get on a box with him (he has arachnophobia too). Well my uncle Bill steeped on the spider and after that he had eggs and blood and legs stuck to his shoe. I will never like spiders again.

Chapter four: Swordsmanship class

About 4 minutes after Links incidence with the spider Hiei and Sheik watched Link very closely.

"I'll be fine" Link told them.

"You sure?" Hiei asked

"Yah I'm sure"

"Class today we are going to practice the jump attack. Is everyone ready?" Mr. Humura said.

"Yes" everyone said.

"Ok who would like to go first?"

"ME!" Link said.

"Ok come over here. You'll be fighting against… Erthin. Erthin come here" Mr. Humura said. Erthin walked over to Mr. Humura.

"Well it seems Mr. Chicken is going to face me" he said to Link.

"I'm not a chicken" Link said.

"Prove it"

"I will I've had plenty of opportunities to practice the jump attack" Link said drawing his Kokiri sword. Erthin drew his sword as well. Link ran at Erthin and did a jump attack. Erthin easily steeped to the side. Link regained his balance and tried again but did not succeed.

"Will you stay still?" Link said.

"Nope" Erthin said as he did a jump attack but Link blocked it with his sword. "Hmm. You've gotten better" Erthin said to Link.

"Well duh. Do you know how many times Fiore has trained me?"

"Yes as many times as me"

"Yah but he doesn't make you do pushups in armor and chain mail while sitting on your back"

"Boohoo like I care" Erthin said as he did another jump attack missing Link by half an inch.

"That was close" Link said as he tried the jump attack. Erthin grabbed the hilt of the sword and pushed Link backwards. Link fell on his back and his sword went flying behind him.

"Ah man" Link said. He got up and went to pick it up but someone picked up before him. It was Ganondorf.

"Give me my sword Ganon" Link said.

"Sure no prob. Hey Erthin! Want to play monkey in the middle?" Ganondorf said

"Yah sounds like fun!" Erthin said

"Ok!" Ganondorf tossed Links sword way above Links head so he couldn't catch it. Erthin caught it.

"Here Link, here Link come get your sword" Erthin teased.

"Stop it" Link whined. Erthin tossed the sword and Ganondorf caught it. "Give me my sword already" Link said

"No way" Ganondorf said as he through the sword but Link caught it.

"That's better" he said as he did one last jump attack and it hit Erthin.

"OW! Link that hurt!" Erthin said grabbing his arm. Link ran over to him.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Ha-ha April Fool!" Erthin said as he rapped his arm around Links head and gave him a nuggie. Everyone laughed.

"Now class can we act like proper swordsmen?" Mr. Humura asked.

"Sorry sir" the class said. About fifteen minutes of watching the class practice the jump attack later.

"All right class. We have two very good students that are very good at the jump attack. We are going to let them have a short dule" Mr. Humura said. "All right!" everyone said. "The two students are… Link and Hiei" Link and Hiei looked at each other as they stood up.

"This is going to be good. Don't you agree Hiei?" Link said.

"Yah. Best kid wins" Hiei said. They got to the middle of the room and stood at a fighting stance. Link was the first one to attack. Link was fast but Hiei was a tad faster. Hiei jumped out of the way of Links thrust did a back flip and hit Link on his back. Link went to one knee. Then he stood up and walked over to Hiei. Hiei not knowing what Link was going to do stood there waiting for Link. Then unexpecticaly Link did a spin attack. Links attack hit Hiei sending him flying and Hiei hit a wall. Hiei got up and did a Black Fire. The fire hit Link sending him flying. He hit one of the banisters on the ceiling and fell to the ground and landed face first. Hiei ran over to him. When he got to Link, Link was unconscious. Hiei shook Link and Link woke up.

"Ow. That hurt Hiei" Link said rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry Link. I didn't mean to send you flying then to leave you unconscious" Hiei said helping Link up.

"That's ok Hiei". Mr. Humura went over to them. "You two did very good. Are you alright Link?" he said.

"Thank you" Hiei said.

"Thank you and yes I'm fine" Link said

The class clapped their hands.

"You guys did great" Sheik said.

"Thanks" they both said. They went to the boys locker room to get changed when someone through a sweaty sock and Link. It hit him right in the face.

"Ah gross!" Link said.

"Ha-ha you suck" Majora said coming out from behind his locker.

"You are sick. Why can't you keep your own sweaty socks… and other clothing to yourself?" Link said.

"Most of the time I do but today is different. It's April Fools Day it's a day to have fun. And I just had fun" Majora replied.

"Well keep your own fun to yourself" Link said changing back to his tunic. Five minutes later the bell rang. Everyone went to their next class.

End of chapter four.


	5. The Kiss

Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I've had school and it's a real pain.

Anyway on with the story!

Chapter five: The Kiss

Link and Sheik were walking down the hall to their lockers. Hiei wasn't with them because he already went to class. Link and Sheik needed their Alchemy books for their next class. As they walked down the hall the saw Miss. Popular and her friends. Sheik and Link opened their lockers when they came by.

"Hi, Zelda" Link said with a big goofy grin. Zelda just looked at him. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and faced her friends.

"Look it's two losers in a pod." she said. All her friends laughed. While Link and Sheik looked upset some one grabbed Link from behind and lifted him up. Link looked up and saw Kafei holding him.

"You should know better then talking to popular people." He said slamming Link into his locker. Link let out a yelp as his head hit medal.

"Stop hurting Link!" Sheik screamed. Kafei looked at him. He had a smirk on his face as he slammed the locker shut. Link started banging on it. Kafei faced the locker.

"Quit being such a baby!" He said as he slammed his fist on the locker, making Link stop. He faced the girls and smiled.

"Come on ladies lets go" He said as he took Zelda's arm in his. Sheik glared after them and faced Links locker. He quickly opened it and Link came tumbling out along with most of his books.

"You ok Link?" He asked helping him up. Link faced him and rubbed his head.

"I'll be ok when this throbbing pain stops" he said.

Meanwhile.

"I think I'm going to trick… Link," Envy said smirking. "I haven't tricked him today" Envy walked off planning what he was going to do to poor Link. Link was his second favorite person to tease. Edward Elric the FullMetal Alchemist was his favorite. He just loved the way Edward would freak out about being called 'Short' or anything along those lines. As he walked down a hall he heard Link and Sheik talking.

"I can't believe Zelda let that happen. I thought she liked me." Link sighed.

"I'm sorry Link. Zelda's the Princess she shouldn't have let that happen," Sheik said trying to make his friend feel better. Envy grinned. This was perfect. He had just come up with the perfect prank.

"Hey Sheik." Link said.

"Yes Link?" Sheik asked.

"I just came up with something"

"What's that?"

"Well how about after school we ask Envy to take my form and then go to Zelda's place. When one of the guards let him go in he can kiss Zelda." Link said smirking. Sheik sweat dropped. This was a bad idea and he knew it.

"I don't know Link. That might not be such a good idea…" He said.

"Yah, you're probably right." Link said. They turned the corner of the hall when Zelda popped out in front of them. Link and Sheik glared at her.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you, Link," She said. Link looked confused. Zelda apologizing? This cant be real. While Link was in his thoughts Zelda leaned in closer to him. When Link notices this she kissed him. He was in shock at what Zelda was doing. Sheiks jaw was pretty much on the ground. When Zelda pulled away from Link he was blushing.

"Z-Zelda…?' Link stammered. Zelda smiled at him.

"Yes Link?" She said.

"Did you just…"

"Kiss you? Yes" She said. Then she started changing. Her skin seamed to be dissipating. But another form was appearing under that. When her entire form was gone standing in front of them was none other than Envy himself. Envy burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! That was so good! I knew it would work but not like that! Hahahahhah!" Envy said. He looked at Link who looked furious. He smirked.

"What's wrong? Did Linkie-Poo get tricked? Bwahahahahahahahha!" Envy was still laughing when Link started cracking his knuckles.

"Envy… There is only one thing I can say to that…" he said looking at the floor. Envy smirked.

"And what might that be?" He said.

"Run" And thus Link started chasing Envy through out the school and Sheik went to class leaving Link to kill Envy when he got his hands on him.

End chapter five.

What did you think? Again sorry for not updating in a long time. Please R&R.


	6. Alchemy Class

Warning: This chapter might give you serious brain damage. If you don't care then go ahead and read. And if you do care just read it any way.

Chapter six: Alchemy Class

Link stopped chasing Envy and decided to go to his next class room. He hated this subject more that Potions. But he knew that if he didn't take it he would fail the year and would be held back. So he would grit his teeth and ready himself for the beating he would get.

Link sighed as he stopped in front of his next class room. Room: 666 also known as The Room of Pain. Alchemy class. The most dangerous class you are ever to find. Link sighed again and slid the door open hoping that he would be able to sneak in this time, but with no such luck. He bumped into his teacher, Ms. Izumi. Now anyone that knew Ms. Izumi knew that you were never to be late. She even had class rules.

1. Never be late or I send you flying.

2. Never question me or I send you flying.

3. Never pull forbidden alchemy off or I hunt you down and kill you if you survive.

Now that's just some of the class rules. Let's not go into the, let's say, more deadly rules.

Link looked up and saw the devil himself in a women's body. He gulped and prepared himself for the sure to happen him going splat against his table.

"Link... WHY WERE YOU LATE AGAIN! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK!" Ms. Izumi yelled. Link coward in her rage. He looked up at her with innocent eyes hopping to make her go easy on him. But to no avail.

"I'm sorry Ms. Izumi. I didn't mean to be late. I was just chasing Envy." Link said. Over at his and Sheik's table Sheik lapped his hand over his face and dragged it down.

"Oh yeah. That's the best excuse you've come up with all year." he whispered as he moved his books out of the way of a crash landing Link. Link got up painfully and sat in his chair with a sigh. He glared at Sheik and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Thanks for caring Sheik. I just love the feeling of broken body parts in the morning." Link said sarcastically, rubbing his arm where a fast forming bruise was appearing.

"You're welcome Link. I knew you wouldn't want to miss out on your morning broken body parts." Sheik said sarcastically. Link growled and opened his book to the right page and started reading.

'To gain something, something of equal value must be lost.' that one Link was enough to put Link to sleep. But that was another class rule. Don't sleep during class. He continued to read, his eyes feeling heavier by every word, when Ms. Izumi stood up from her desk and stood in the front of the class.

"I am going to ask each of you a question. I will call upon your name and when your name is called I will ask you a question. Link." Ms. Izumi said. Link looked at her waiting for his question.

"This question is very hard so pay attention. What are the key ingredients in a human body? And I want their measurements." she said. Link looked at her like she had asked him some complicated question in the language of Zornach. Edward Elric's hand was raised and flying around in the air, of course the A plus student knew.

"Um... I have no idea..." Link said. Ms. Izumi sighed.

"I knew I shouldn't have asked you that question, after all how would the student with the D be able to answer a question like that? All right Edward please tell us the key ingredients of a human body and their measurements." Edward nodded his head and began to recite the ingredients off one by one.

"Water 35 liters, carbon 25 kilograms, ammonia 4 liters, Lime 1.5 kilograms, phosphorous 800 grams, salt 250 grams, saltpeter 100 grams, sulfur 80 grams, fluorine 7.5 grams, iron 5 grams, silicon 3 grams and I'm sorry to say that I don't remember the other fifteen elements." Once he was done he put his head down in shame. Not being able to remember the last fifteen elements that's a crime in it's self!

"Very good Edward. I didn't think any of you could name that many elements." Ms. Izumi said. Link looked like someone had just asked him a complicated question in the language of Zornach. Sheik waved his hand in front of the brain dead blonde and didn't get a response. He sighed and waited for his question. The other twenty students got their questions and the lunch bell had just rang on time, before Ms. Izumi could threaten them with a test or something.

End Chapter six

I told you would get brain damage from this story. I'm sorry I haven't updated

in so long I was just trying to finish another story and I'm happy to say that I have! Don't forget to R&R.


	7. Lunch

Chapter seven: Lunch

Sheik dragged Link out of their class room and down to the lunch hall. As soon as the aroma got to Link's nose he snapped out of his brain-deadness. He pulled away from Sheik and started to walk next to him.

"I see you're not dead anymore." Sheik said. Link scowled and continued walking.

"It's not my fault that all those confusing words and numbers were so freaking complicated." Link said. If a light bulb could have appeared over his head then it would have.

"Hey Sheik, you get our table. I'll be right back." he said and ran off.

"Where are you going?" Sheik called after him.

"I can't tell you! If I do it might not work!" Link called back. Sheik shrugged and went to get their table. He never ate so it didn't really matter to him. The entire group shared a table. Even Erthin and his friends sat with them. They were what you would call the not Popular Group. They were considered nerds. Sheik sat down at the table and waited for Link to come back. When he did he had his own tray and a very evil looking grin.

"Ok Link what did you do?" Sheik asked as Link sat down. Link looked at him astounded.

"What? Me? How could you say such a thing? Why would an innocent angel such as myself do anything wrong or evil?" Link said making a halo over his head with is finger. Sheik sighed.

"Link you're an awful liar." he said. Link looked at him with his big, sea blue eyes, Making them looked like puppy dog eyes. Link pouted.

"I am...? Oh... How sad... and here I was trying my best." Link said. Then he saw Erthin coming to their table holding a tray. Link smirked and Sheik was starting to realize what Link did.

"Oh... I get-" Sheik was interrupted by Link's hand. Link put a finger to his mouth.

"Shush! You'll ruin it!" Link said. Erthin sat down next to Link.

"He'll ruin what?" he asked. Link looked at his twin and shrugged.

"He won't ruin anything... Uh... We were playing "Who can guess the other's thoughts" Link said. Erthin looked at Link like he was some demented monster.

"Right... Ok... Keep telling yourself that and someone might believe you. I'm going to get chips I'll be back." he said standing up. Link grinned and looked at his open milk carton and then at the Tabasco salsa sitting in front of him.

"Link what are you doing...?" Sheik asked as he watched Link grab the carton and the Tabasco salsa. He poured some of the salsa into the milk then placed the milk back in its spot. Then he placed the salsa back where it was supposed to be. Sheik sighed and nodded his head. He thought Link would do something like this. Erthin came back from getting chips and saw Link eating his sandwich and Sheik reading a book. He noticed that Link was trying very hard not to smile and then looked at his tray. The milk wasn't where he left it. He smiled and sat down. He placed his chips in front of his tray just as the others sat down. He started talking with Majora and Ganondorf while Link was talking with the others.

"Come on... Drink the milk already..." Link whispered. Then he smiled Erthin had picked up his milk and was about to drink it.

"You know what... You drink it!" Erthin said reaching over and squeezed Links nose and forced the milk down Link's throat. When he was done he allowed Link to breathe again. Link gasped and then he felt a burning at the back of his throat. He looked around him at all of his friends then ran screaming to the nearest water fountain. Erthin laughed and smiled then slowly he reached down into his backpack.

"If anyone of you doesn't want to through up then you better close your eyes." he said. Pegasus, Kat, Amanda and Reku did what he suggested and Erthin then pulled out a huge handful of very muddy worms. Fiore gagged at the worms and then glared at Erthin.

"What are you going to do with those?" he asked. Erthin smirked at Fiore then looked over to Link who was drinking as much water as he could. Fiore got his clue and continued to glare.

"Don't even think about it. I can tolerate the locker but this is just gross." he said. Erthin pouted at Fiore.

"Oh come on Fiore. It's just a bit of fun. It's not like I'm going to pull this on you."

"Actually I agree with Fiore. I think you shouldn't do this. You might get expelled." Ganondorf said. Erthin looked at him.

"And since when do I care about expulsion? Ah I don't care what you people say I'm doing it anyway." Erthin said as he put his worms in Link's sandwich. Link came back just in time and sat down. He looked at his sandwich and saw worms crawling through it. He gave a disgusted look and grabbed the sandwich and through it behind him. A splat was heard and then stomping. The principle walked behind Link and glared down at him.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU WASTED MY FOOD? YOU KNOW THAT'S AGAINST THE RULLES! I WAS A PIRATE AND I'VE NEVER SEEN SUCH FOOD MISTREATMENT!" He yelled. Link gulped. Uh oh... Principle Sanji... A wormy sandwich was thrown on Links tray.

"I know it was you Link Ultin Past. And now you are coming with me to my office." Principle Sanji said as he grabbed the elf by his shirt. Link waved good bye to his friends that he was now leaving behind.

End Chapter seven.


End file.
